


Doing it for him

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Owada Mondo, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just came up with this, Ishimaru hates coffee lol, Ishimaru needs to stop studying and sleep, M/M, My ship sunk before it sailed, Owada Mondo - centric, Studying, Swearing, bittersweet ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Owada doesn't care for school. Yet he stills studies, thanks to his hardass boyfriend.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Doing it for him

**Author's Note:**

> Aqwspxosndkxls I'm back, hello.
> 
> Just came up with this, and I love this ship, so, hereฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ
> 
> Remember, I've only seen the Anime! And a very tiny bit of the game!
> 
> I love these two and wanna' make more, but can't think of anything😢 
> 
> I love how the fandom can agree that Ishi is a hardass, lol

Owada wasn't stupid. He could be oblivious, and not think at times due to anger.

But stupid? Nonsense. He failed class. Not because he was stupid - God, no.

But because he didn't care for school.

He was a bike gang leader - He had a reputation. Not a good one, but what was the point of giving up on it so early?

He never gave a crap about his grades. His biggest concerns were being like his brother, and maybe getting a girlfriend.

So school rarely crosses his mind, unless some teacher or Daiya was giving him shit for it.

School really was just nothing to him.

Well, for a good while at least, until Ishimaru came into his life.

Attending Hope's Peak Academy, a school based on special talents, had many colourful characters.

One such was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He was in the same class as him.

He was the school hall monitor, oh Lord, how he _despised_ him.

Ishimaru was always screaming - 'RULES! RULES! RULES! FOLLOW THEM! RULESRULESRULES!'

It got on Owada's nerves fast. Yet, overtime, as they were forced to bond, fate had changed.

They... got along? And, maybe ending up dating and having Owada realise he's Bisexual?

Such a twist. Almost as if Monokuma knew what was going to happen. . .

Ishimaru seemed to loosen up with Owada, but still obviously was hardassed.

Ishimaru honestly changed Owada for the better. School is just an example.

Ishimaru CONSTANTLY lectured him (and everyone else) on studying, and grades, and following the rules, blah blah blah.

Owada always smirked and said he would study, and then he'd go off to do whatever.

Ishimaru would give out to him, but Owada would always cover it up with kissing him.

Ishimaru's blushing pissy face was to die for.

But in all seriousness, Owada did love Ishimaru. It was a strong word, they had only dated for a few months.

But did Owada give any care? No. So one day, in class, Monokuma and Ishimaru were stressing the importance of the upcoming test.

Ishimaru told Owada what seemed like every five minutes to study for it.

Owada had shrugged it off, and said he would. He was planning to head out with his gang that night.

But instead, he sat on his bed, surrounding by books, and paper, and school supplies.

How in the Hell did he get there, he still wonders about.

He scoffed at all the book and paper letters and numbers.

'How the fuck does Taka do it?' He thought. He remembers opening one book, and read its content.

He tried to keep up with the words that almost jumbled together, and failed miserably.

"Aggghh," He groaned, throwing the book onto his bed. "This is bullshit!"

His hands were on either side of his head. He was genuinely considering giving up.

But then he remembered, Ishimaru. His world. Ishimaru was such an amazing person, he couldn't let him down.

Ishimaru deserved better. And God damn it, Owada was going to prove it.

He stayed up ridiculously late studying. It was hard, but Ishimaru being disappointed made him get back to it immediately.

He decided to take a break, and to check the time. He opened his phone.

1:37. **1:37!** 'Fuck!' He swallowed the spit in his throat. Daiya would kill him if he caught him up that late.

He immediately cleaned up the mess and got into bed.

He had to wake up at 8, and was cranky as Hell. He had managed to luckily fall asleep fast.

'Is this how Taka feels?' He wondered. The next day Ishimaru had asked if he studied, and Owada told him he did.

Ishimaru was stunned. "R–... Really?" He said. "Yeah?" Owada had eyed him.

What was the big deal. Ishimaru quickly blew it off. "Nevermind." He quickly returned to his old self.

"You shouldn't stress too much, Mondo!" Owada rolled his eyes. "I'm not, calm down."

He lied so hard. The next week was just filled with Owada studying, considering stopping, and then continuing when Ishimaru came into his head.

Every night he told himself he would stop at 10:30, and he never followed that.

At best he studied for an extra hour, and at worst? Extra hours.

He was always exhausted the next morning, snapping at everyone who tried to talk to him.

Ishimaru kept telling him to get proper sleep, and he only half listened.

He was doing this for him. He wasn't giving up like that.

—

They day of the test had finally arrived.

Owada, for whatever reason, was panicking. What if he failed? What if Ishimaru was upset?

What if we dumped him? -

... He threw away that last thought almost instantly.

Ishimaru would never do that. He's an incredible being. That's why Owada was studying for the test in the first place.

He saw Ishimaru in the morning, with dark bags under his eyes.

Owada questioned it, and Ishimaru had told him he had been staying up also late.

He began to drink coffee to keep himself awake. He hated it, yet still chugged it down.

Owada sighed and told him to get proper sleep. Ah. The irony.

The memory of sitting in the most intense atmosphere of his life.

He turned away from the paper to the clock. 5 minutes left.

Oh the confident grin he had when he handed in his paper to Monokuma.

He knew he did well.

—

He failed. He didn't even get half on the test.

He can vividly picture himself sinking into his chair, hiding his face.

Now Ishimaru was going to throw a shit fit.

After the school day ended, Ishimaru cheerily asked how he did.

He had come close to losing his life before, and yet that didn't give him the overwhelming emotion he had then.

He showed Ishimaru his test, making eye contact with the ground.

Ishimaru was silent, staring at the bright red 47% on the top right corner on the paper.

Owada finally looked at him. Ishimaru smiled at him.

"It's okay." He said. "You did well." Owada was quite surprised.

"You... ain't mad?" Ishimaru laughed a bit. "Of course not," He stared back at the paper.

"You put much of your effort and heart into it. That's all that matters."

Owada felt all pressure leave his chest. He was still pissed he didn't pass, though.

But it already left his mind the next day. Ishimaru was happy. That was all that mattered.

Stated before, Owada didn't pay attention to school, only for Ishimaru he did.

And Ishimaru praised him for the attempt.

So in a way, he did do well.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Ishi hate coffee? Idk, I feel he would. Please otherwise correct me!😁🙏❤️
> 
> Oh my sweet apples, I adore this ship and these two (mainly Ishi, precious baby🥺❣️) maybe a bit too much?😇✨💕 
> 
> I for whatever reason used to hate Owada and this ship? Idk. Now it's the opposite🤡
> 
> I tried to not put in swears, and failed miserably. Like how Owada did on the test–
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, if you don't mind, I adore comments, and I hope you have a wonderful day!😊💞


End file.
